


The First Week

by Metamorphia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphia/pseuds/Metamorphia
Summary: Takes place after Gingerbread's backstory ends, when Red Wine takes her to go live with him and Steak. This story is what I think happened within that first week or so.





	1. Day One-Morning

            Gingerbread woke up in a room she had only met the previous night. It was an average looking guest room Red Wine and Steak had to prepare last minute ute for her. Perhaps it was a lack of familiarity that caused the Food Soul to think that she needed to go back home, only to remember that she was already home, at least it was now.  
Finding the strength to consider moving, Gingerbread willed herself out of the large bed, dragging a large mass of messy, pale gold hair behind her as two gingerbread cookies followed.  
                     "Ah, right..." Gingerbread stopped in her tracks to look at the undone sea of hair that surrounded her. "Attendant isn't here to my braid my hair anymore...I-I can probably figure it out, Master Attendant was able to do it easily so it shouldn't be that hard right?" After encouraging herself to at the very least try, Gingerbread headed out the room to find a mirror to practice in.

Several minutes later, Red Wine and Steak, bickering as always, were taken aback at the sound of frustration and rapidly decreasing patience. They traced the sound to the half-opened door to the bathroom to see their new housemate struggling to adjust her hair with the cookies attempting to help only to get entangled themselves. Curious about the situation, Steak widened the door and walked up behind Gingerbread.  
                     "What are you trying to do?"  
                     "I'm trying to braid my hair, isn't that obvious?"  
                     "Given your struggle, I assume 'trying' is a keyword." Steak's words earned him an annoyed look from Gingerbread as he continued, "Wasn't your hair in a braid last night? Why'd you take it out if you can't put it back?"  
                     Red Wine sneered from the doorway, "You idiot, you truly think anyone would be able to sleep in a braid that long? She took it out for the same reason I take out my ponytail, dumbass." Gingerbread interjected before Steak had the chance to rip Red's throat out.  
                     "Yea! And besides, I did it out of habit too. My Master Attendant loved to braid my hair, she would spend every morning with me braiding it..." Despite trying not to show it, the smaller Food Soul's voice wavered, fighting back tears that tried to surface. Steak and Red Wine traded concerned looks. The two knew it was risky to take her in, the death of her Attendant still far too recent. But they also knew that she couldn't just stay there so...  
                     "I..I know how to braid but, it's hard to braid my own hair."  
                     Gingerbread dropped her arms to her side, tired from the strain of continuously holding them behind her head. The three of them fell silent for a while before Steak placed a hand on Ging's shoulder.  
                     "Perhaps, if it'll make you feel better, maybe Red Wine and I could-"  
                     "-braid your hair for you?" His vampiric ally finished the sentence and Gingerbread looked at the two with some glint of hope in her eyes.  
                     "Do you two know how?" She asked the horned Soul, his red eyes meeting her bright yellow.  
                     "No, but you do. We can't promise it'll be perfect but we're willing to try, right Red?"  
                     Red Wine nodded in agreement and even offered to have Gingerbread to use his hair as an example. After showing Steak the process of braiding and Steak relaying the instructions to Red, the three moved to the entrance room to work on taming Gingerbread's mane.  
It took a good majority of the morning and after many failed attempts, retries and occasional confusion, Steak and Red guided their small recruit back to the large mirror while covering her eyes. When they got her in front of the glass enough they slowly removed their hands from her face. Gingerbread opened her eyes and saw her reflection staring back at her.

              "The braid kind of starts halfway down but," Red Wine held up a smaller mirror behind Gingerbread so she can see the back. "we did the best we could."  
                     The first portion was left loose in a big ponytail that transitioned into a rather messy braid. Holly berry hair ties with long, green draping ribbons sat at the start and end of it. It took a moment of silence for her to process it all but only a moment.  
                     "Hey, this isn't half bad!" Gingerbread bounced up to the wall mirror and brought her hair over her shoulder to examine it closer. It wasn't as uniform as her Attendant would make it, due to the braid starting halfway down it was a lot longer too and yet none of that mattered. Gingerbread knew they wouldn't be able to make it exactly as her Attendant could but she was happy they tried.

                     "You mean you like it?" Steak asked, genuinely curious.

                     "Yeah, I mean it's alright. It's obvious you guys need more practice though. Haha" Flashing a smug smile, the meat and drink Food Souls were happy that she smiled at all. That smile, although still holding grief, was a sign of progress that Gingerbread was gonna be ok. Even if it was just a minor amount of progress.


	2. Day One-Evening

"Do you guys always fight like this?"

Gingerbread stood off to the side blankly staring at her companions as they locked swords. They had left the inn to head to the local marketplace and when Gingerbread wasn't looking, Steak and Red Wine started arguing about something; and by the sound of things, it wasn't anything worth arguing about. Gingerbread had attempted to stop the fighting when swords were being drawn but she might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"Don't worry, I'll just teach this bastard a lesson and then we can carry on our way." Red spoke with snarky confidence as he drew back his grapevine sword, preparing to strike again. 

"HA!!" Steak laughed "You teach me a lesson? Don't be a fool!"

Clashing metal rang out as the two fought on. However, something that Gingerbread noticed is that despite fighting so vigorously, neither Food Soul managed to land a hit on the other. They had separated from breaking yet another deadlock when Gingerbread decided to finally take action. 

"Come forth my shield!" No sooner had she said those words had a light shone from her cookie friend with the green frosting suit. Just before Steak and Red Wine were able to meet again, Gingerbread jumped between them and slammed down a large wall decorated to resemble a gingerbread house. The drink and meat food souls skidded to a screeching halt. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Steak grip on his swords tightened immensely as he glared at Gingerbread.  
"This fighting is pointless! The markets are gonna be closed by the time we even reach town!! Now can we *please* get going?" She started walking off on her own without so much as waiting for their response. After a moment the other two ran to catch up.  
\-----------------  
Eventually, the trio reached the busy market. The streets and stalls were extremely crowded, lanterns were being lit as the sky grew darker with the arrival of nighttime and the scent of vendor foods filled the air. Gingerbread, being significantly shorter than most of the people in the area, stuck close to her company as they headed through the crowd.

"Can I ask you two something?" Gingerbread asked trying not to get too distracted by the hustle and bustle that surrounded them.  
Steak leaned down to meet her eye level. "You seem to be full of questions, what do you wanna know?"  
"What exactly do you guys do? Like, what *is* the purpose of the Order or whatever you're called"  
"It's the Order of Canaan," Red chuckled forcefully "and we take requests from the townsfolk to do tasks. Mainly those tasks involve taking down fallen angels or some other form of battle. We help the humans basically."  
"We're not your stupid Order." The long-horned food soul scoffed.  
"What was that?"  
"...Nothing."

"So you go out and fight a bunch? I'm...gonna go with you guys on these requests right?"   
"Of course!" Steak laughed and ruffled Ging's hair much to her annoyance.  
"It'd make no sense to take you in and not let you join us on our missions. As long as you're a part of this Order, as long as you're one of us, you'll be by our side whenever we need you to be." Red Wine gave a calm, fang-filled smile at the dessert food soul who returned with a fang-filled smile of her own. 

On the way back to the inn, Gingerbread bore witness to Steak and Red engaging in battle with each other yet again. She figured that this was just part of who they were and this was just part of their relationship. It didn't make full sense to her at first but she decided to just let them be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to update this as I go asdhj school kinda owns me right now.


End file.
